


Prisoners of Azkaban - Songfic

by SylvesterLazarus_EN (SylvesterLazarus)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amon Amarth songfic, Angst, Azkaban, Dark, Gen, Melancholy, Prisoners, Song Parody, Songfic, death metal songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_EN
Summary: What Lord Voldemort's former Death Eaters might have been singing in Azkaban?Death metal songfic based on Amon Amarth's "Guardians of Asgaard"





	Prisoners of Azkaban - Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> I write stuff in Hungarian, but this song idea came to me some time ago, and here it is...  
Based on the only one death metal song I like.  
Pretty dark stuff. I warned you.
> 
> Guardians of Asgaard by Amon Amarth:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARnBgW5XgSo

Always seeking for the light

Locked inside this giant tomb

We're begging for all our lifes

Denying our slow coming doom

All the Dementors

Of the isle

Are constantly on breaking us

With icy cold breath

From their mouths

They are always on our watch

We are captives

Of the shades

Who are now parishing in the dark

Knowing the forbidden arts.

We are wearing the Dark Mark

And we are

We're the prisones

Prisoners of Azkaban

Prisoners

Prisoners of Azkaban

Prisoners

Of Azkaban

We have cursed our

Enemies

The Aurors and great wizards

But they sure will

Drive us mad

Leaving just cold in our hearts

The Dark Lord looks for

Any chance

To set us free once and for all

No matter what we will hope for

We will never leave these halls

Couse we are

We're the prisones

Prisoners of Azkaban

Prisoners

Prisoners of Azkaban

Prisoners

Of Azkaban

Always seeking

for the light

We are locked up inside

Ice cold cells

We're begging

to make them spare our lifes

One more day

And we'll lose our minds

Our souls now may

Fade to depths

We're the prisones

Prisoners of Azkaban

Prisoners

Prisoners of Azkaban

Prisoners

Of Azkaban


End file.
